This invention relates to improved tablecloths and table setting arrangements.
A disadvantage of conventional tablecloths for dining room tables is that the usual cloth conceals entirely from view the top surface of the table, which may have a very expensive and attractive wood grain finish. Placemats may be substituted for a full tablecloth, leaving portions of the table top visible, but such placemats do not afford adequate protection to the table top at locations where serving dishes and the like may be placed.